


You're not invited to our next murder [podfic]

by onelonelystory



Series: The Continuing Adventures of the Nine-Nine (podficced) [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelonelystory/pseuds/onelonelystory
Summary: “I mean, if we really want to win I can think of one easy way we could get the money,” said Nicky, giving Allison a pointed look.She noticed his attention and gave him a once over. “You'd make a decent prostitute,” she admitted.Nicky gasped in affront. “I'd make an amazing prostitute!” he argued. “Not like Kevin, he’d be awful.”“Kevin’s actually a pretty passable prostitute,” said Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Continuing Adventures of the Nine-Nine (podficced) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	You're not invited to our next murder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're not invited to our next murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486377) by [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor). 



> please check out the original here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486377  
> and the full series here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/926220

[You're not invited to our next murder by gluupor](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DpE5Q5mcFbYPV0ysI2udxf8fYxy5n8lK/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't a huge fan of how this one turned out honestly, but I hope you guys still like it!


End file.
